In order to enhance the capacity of a wireless communication system where different connections have different qualities, the wireless communication system may select different Modulation and Coding Schemes (MCS) for different connections. Usually, the better the quality, the more information bits can be transmitted, i.e. higher modulation and less channel coding. This method is especially beneficial if there is knowledge about the quality of the connection prior to transmission.